The Invitation
by Sniper6259
Summary: Hiccup invites Toothless to slep on his bed, what will happen next?


The day was gone, the night came in, the sun switch places with the moon above the usual peaceful island of Berk. The beautiful heavens were decorated with stars, constellations, and more stars. The most beautiful light that occurred rarely was the Aurora Borealis. The light looked as if the spirits danced in the night sky.

The glowing aurora swayed left to right in Toothless' green eyes. He watched and watch for a few hours straight as he lied on his bed. Hiccup, who had grown a few years older after the battle with Red Death, told Toothless that those lights were constantly flowing around the North Pole. Having some knowledge about the magnetism of the north pole, he thought that the lights were attracted to this, because he only saw the aurora in that direction. Hiccup then stood up scratched Toothless' chin, and walked to his bed,dazed by the lights still imprinted in his memory, he did not bother to remove his prosthetic leg. He then pulled the covers over him and went to sleep. Toothless could not remove his eyes from the lights, they were too beautiful. A few hours passed and toothless had fallen asleep. Hiccup woke up, rubbed his eyes, trying to absorb what light he could in his eyes, and noticed the aurora still going strong. He looked down at Toothless and he watched Toothless' chest as it expanded and contracted, thinking about how powerful his heart had to be to pump enough blood to every part of his body. He remembered his first time being pinned down by the black scaled beast. The night fury's green eyes seemed as if they were penetrating his heart and then into his soul. He also thanked Toothless for sparing his life the first time they meet, letting Hiccup off with a powerful roar that showed how capable he really was. He also remembered the grip on his neck the night fury had, capable of crushing him beneath his claws. Luckily, Toothless was smart enough to know the meaning of sparing one's life, even though Hiccup shot down the mighty beast with the emplacement contraption that operated like a crossbow. As Hiccup came back to his vision, Toothless had already been staring at Hiccup while he dozed off into his memory, Hiccup asked if Toothless wanted to sleep on his upgraded bed that was comforted with with many layers of furs. Toothless immediately stood up and stretched his legs, and then he stretched his massive wings. The dragon jumped up onto the foot of Hiccup's bed, and pinned Hiccup to the soft bed...

Hiccup felt the sudden, immense, pressure on his shoulders, trying to move his upper body since he was a lot stronger than before, he was able to move slightly but Toothless strengthened his grip. Hiccup, then immediately noticed a pair of huge green eyes, looking down at him, Hiccup then asked if Toothless had gotten bigger, which was also obvious. Toothless only replied in a lick on Hiccup's face. Hiccup laughed at how he had a very strong night fury pinning him down, but was also very loving. keep the boy down. He knew Toothless was really trying to keep him in place. The only question was what he would do next. Toothless then started to lick the boy's neck, repeatedly over and over, until his neck was covered in saliva. Hiccup wondered why Toothless wouldn't let him go. He tried to move again unexpectedly, he move a bit but was immediately stopped. Toothless then started to tear hiccup's tunic. Hiccup tried to move again, only to receive an unexpected Teethed smile from toothless. Hiccup knew he meant buisness. Toothless easily ripped through the tunic, and then licked the boy's chest and stomach. Hiccup jerked up and gave Toothless a kiss on his snout and he lied back down while the dragon paused, loosening his strength on the boy. Toothless like that, and tried to make Hiccup do that again, by licking him. Hiccup did it again, and kissed the dragon's neck...once...twice...and three times. Toothless liked that even better. Hiccup received a smile and a nip. Hiccup tried to scratch under the dragon's wing, but regretted that because Toothless stretched his massive wing span and knocked down the helmet that sat on the bed post. The noise made a considerable loud banging noise against the floor. Toothless and Hiccup heard this and footsteps going up the stairs that followed, Toothless knew he would be in trouble for pinning Hiccup and immediately turned around and jumped on his own bed.

Hiccup also turned away from the door and pulled up the covers. Stoick, his dad opened the door and saw the helmet on the floor, he didn't want to wake them, so he closed the door and left.


End file.
